Memorable Fears
by Sora Hilde Takenouchi
Summary: He lifted his sword up, trying to strike a death blow to Gennai's skull.Followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Taiora, Matt+Mimi, T.K.+Kari, and not sure if who I should pair Yolie with.
1. Beginnings

I don't own digimon. If I did I continue the first season and make it into a Taiora.  
  
Sorry about spelling mistakes and grammar cause I'm not good at it. I like to dedicate this story to my bestest friend in the whole world. I am sorry and I would like to write this story for you as a form of my apology. Hope you like it. Please no flames. And if you don't like Taiora, then I suggest that you leave. Thank you.  
Beginnings  
It was a night to remember. A very memorable night, indeed. The azure sky was beautiful, but even more distinguishing with the twinkling of stars. The pale moon met the sky in a way that made me think of the moon as a friend of the sky and stars. The fireflies were out and aglow, the crickets were chirping their songs while the frogs croaked their songs of attracting their mates. Some how I thought this night would be the best night of my life. Boy, was I wrong, really wrong!  
  
It all started when I was about the age of fifteen. Well actually it started long before then. I would probably take a safe guess of around the time of when I was seven. There was a war going on that involved plenty of heartache, but of course all wars do that.  
  
My father would eventually die to this stupid rivalry of power. He was of royal blood and I shared that heritage with him, so did my poor mother and sister. When I was at least seven years of age I would become separated from my parents in the most horrific way possible. DEATH! It was a night I longed to forget, but couldn't. I was asleep in my room that I shared with my little sister Kari. She was a very caring person that doesn't care of what she wants, but of others. That is what I love most about her. Well, on that night our castle was attacked by our enemy known as, the Bone Aparts. (AN: inside joke to friend.) I always hated them especially their anthem. It was called, "Emmë Nar Métima Minë." That song gets on my last nerve and still does to this day. Anyhow, they came like a swarm of locust killing everyone who looked under the age of ten and who got in their way of their mission. No one at the time knew why they killed only the children. But later on I found out why.  
  
I woke up when the first attack happened. They came from the west side of the city and were coming in at an alarming rate. I could tell that they would reach the castle in a matter of no time. The second bomb hit the south side of the castle where the maids and servants corridors were. Kari woke up and was startled.  
  
"Tai?" said Kari in a distressed voice "what's happening and where's mom and dad?"  
  
"I don't know Kari, but we got to get out of here, now!"  
  
"But what about momma and papa?"  
  
"I don't know, now come on we have to leave." I was very worried that the enemy would try to strike us down if they had the chance without a moment's hesitation. We needed to get out of there. As I was thinking of a plan to get us out, I heard our bedroom door burst open to reveal Gennai, my teacher and mentor. He had brown hair and looked of the age of twenty, but he was much more wiser and skilled than people his age.  
  
"Hurry, we need to get you kids out of here!" he yelled in a demanding voice. Kari and I followed his orders without any delay. We ran out of our room and followed Gennai to my parents' room. When we opened the door, my dad was on the floor, cowering over my mother's limp body. There was a huge gash on her head, which was bleeding freely and creating a lake of crimson by her lifeless head. I could tell that she was dead from what seemed to be debris falling.  
  
I stood their shocked for what seemed days. I felt my whole world was falling apart. Kari just mirrored my actions, which added to none. I was finally broken from my gaze as I saw my father crying. This was the first time I or anybody else saw him crying. This shocked Kari and me even more.  
  
"Lord Kamiya, the enemy is rapidly approaching." broke in Gennai, "We need your decision now!"  
  
My father wiped his tears from his tanned face and replied "Take my children to Digi. You know what to do there. Stay until you feel the right time comes. The rest of us will fight to the death. Go now!"  
  
"But Lord Kamiya.." said Gennai, but was cut off by my father.  
  
"Go now!"  
  
"But dad, what about you?" I said looking to Kari and Gennai for help to convince him to change his mind.  
  
My dad looked at us with a sad expression not only on his face, but body movements. His eyes traveled from us, to our mother, the city, then back to us. Those chocolate orbs reflected the same expression as ours except they hid some thing that was hurting him.  
  
He walked toward Kari and me and kneeled on one knee. "Tai, my only son and Kari, my only daughter. Both of you promise me that you will watch out for each other. No matter what happens, just stay together, even if it's mentally. I love you both so does your mother." he spoke in a quivering voice. He had a look of sadness in his eyes as he raised his hand over Kari and struck her neck, causing her to slump down to meet my father's waiting arms. I was shocked to see what my father had done. He raised her up and gave her to Gennai. He then came to me and looked down at me and said four words that I hoped to fulfill in the future to come, "Make me proud, son." I saw his hand go up and come down in the same manner he did to Kari. All of sudden I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck, followed by an abrupt scenery of nothingness.  
  
That was the very first day I felt ever so helpless in my life but it wouldn't be my last!  
Sorry, I know it was kinda boring, but ha take it easy on me please because I'm new at this. Please r+r. Also tell me if I should continue the story and offer any ideas that pop into mind. Thank you. 


	2. Meetings of Friendships part 1

I don't own digimon, never had and never will. WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

Hey ppl! Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter, well, part of it. It's these stupid tests and h/w assignments I'm getting. GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I probably won't post the second part of the chapter for a long time, but I got some of it done. Just hope the thoughts can come to me quickly. Hehehe. Oh well, sorry to bore you ppl to death. But just one thing before the story begins. Thank you to all the ppl that reviewed. I hope you like it. 

****

Meetings of Friendships (PART 1)

A brown-haired girl, named Kari, slept in her slumber peacefully, unaware of anything going on outside her dreams. She was a girl of beauty and kindness but a mystery surrounded her. Only the people that knew her most knew what that secret was. These people came to be known to her as her second family. 

She stirred in her sleep as golden light beams streaked her gentle face through green leafed trees. She slowly opened her eyes to a landscape that was breathtaking. Mountains stood tall as trees fought for sunlight to reach their outstretched branches. The lakes held a certain tranquility that would make one hold their breath in awe at this serenity in a world full of chaos.

Kari sat up and thought, 'Tai…today will be the day we will finally meet after eight years of separation. I wished we were never alienated from each other so long ago after our parents died. But we were never really separated for I can feel your presence in my mind. Your presence might not be strong, but I know it will be once we meet again.' She stood up and looked down at the village that lay in front of her. 

People were already awake going about their normal business. Children were playing; mothers were doing normal housework, while fathers were out in the fields or doing some other task.

Kari took particular attention to one family. There were two kids, one a boy and his younger sister. They were playing a game of pretend fighting, until the girl got hurt and started to cry. The boy stopped and went directly to his sister to see if she was all right. 

"Jenny, are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Honest." he said with concern on his face.

The girl continued to cry until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see her brother kneeling, looking at the scrap she had received when she feel down. Her brother then bent over, kissed her wound, and leaned back. (a/n: I know that most brothers wouldn't do that, unless they are abnormally nice to their sisters. If so, I wish I had one.)

"Now, do you feel better?"

"Yah! Thanks Kevin." said the little girl.

"No prob. Next time I'll go easier on you cause I know you're weaker than I am."

The little girl was about to protest when they heard their mother's voice calling them that breakfast was ready. They both looked at each other and ran to their house as fast as their little legs could carry them. When they got to their destination, their dad and mom met them. The dad picked up both his children and one by one started to spin them around until they got dizzy and fell to the ground. They all laughed and retreated to the house for breakfast.

Kari watched the whole scene. 'Momma…papa…I miss you both.' A single tear ran down her cheek and was brushed away by the wind, as she turned to walk down to the training camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the camp, everyone was getting ready for the arrival of a new ninja, whose said to be accompanied by the legendary senshi, Gennai. Unknown to them, this ninja was the so-called long lost prince of D-3. All, but the grown ups in the camp and Kari knew the prince's secret.

"Sora, did you hear…about our new recruit? Supposedly, he's to be arriving with the legendary ninja and senshi, Gennai," whispered Mimi to Sora as they were walking to the breakfast hall. Mimi was about the age of 14. She had long light brown hair that reached to her waist. She wore the standard uniform for a solider of her age that showed every curve of anybody's body. Part of the uniform was wearing leather boots that went all the way up to just below the knee. (a/n: I don't know if they had that kind of material back then. Sorrie, I'm not good at describing clothes. Hehehe. If u have any suggestion on clothing, then go right ahead and put it in ur review.)

"Yah, and?" said Sora, not quite interested in the new recruit. Sora was 15 and didn't care much about cute guys. She also, wore the same thing. 

"Well, maybe the new recruit will be cute. Remember the last one? He was way cute!"

"I remember, perfectly. He was the one that tried to make a move on me and I knocked his sorry butt back to where ever he came from." (a/n: sorrie, I really like to swear. That might seem strange. But the only time that I don't feel the guilt of swearing is when I'm real mad. Hehehehhe.)

"O yah, sorry about that. I forgot. Well, look on the bright side, you got your revenge and after Matt had a little fun with him. He still can't get the blood stains off his sword."

"I know. I remember you said that we looked like the perfect couple and then you signed me up to be his partner in a training match. Remember! Remember! I hope you won't do the same this time."

Mimi looked down and started to move her index fingers together in a nervous way. (a/n: anime way) "Well,…you see…I…did…exactly that."

Sora quickly pulled Mimi to the side and pushed her against the wall. (a/n: nothing against Mimi, she is one of my favorite characters.) "You what?!"

"I…I…signed you up. Yeh-Yeh-Yeh."

"Arrgh, Mimi! How could you? You know I don't like being paired with someone I don't know." By this time Sora let go of Mimi and faced the ground.

"Cheer up Sora! If you hate it that much to be paired with the new guy, then just try extra hard to pass the tryouts for new twilight warriors." (a/n: I couldn't think of a better name; plus twilight warriors highest rank for a ninja.)

"Oh shoot! Mimi I totally forgot." said Sora in a panicked stricken voice. She started to sprint down the road to the training grounds.

"Sora what'd you forget?" asked Mimi as she followed Sora. Mimi was having a hard time catching up to Sora since Sora was a faster runner than herself.

"I forgot that the tryouts were today."

"What?!?!?!!!!! They didn't tell us. I hate it when Mr. Motomiya does that."

They finally arrived, gasping for air. Out of nowhere came a voice, "So, I see you finally made it."

Sora turned around, pulling out her scythe to a ready position. Her long blade gleamed in the light which made a person imagine a certain magnificent sound come from its gleaming. "Uh? Whose there?"

Mimi quickly grabbed her bow and arrow and nervously took aim at the first thing that moved. "Ohh, I hope it isn't an ugly bakemono. (a/n: Japanese for monster if you didn't know.) I hate them! Especially, when you stab them in the eyes, the blood gets all over you. Plus, I'm not even in the right outfit. I know I should of worn my pink wonder bra (a/n: Sorry I just couldn't resist. Someone gave me the idea. One other thing I'm not a hentai writer because I can't write for dung.) with sparkling glitter right at the…"

"Enough! Please say no more." shouted the voice from before.

"Although it'd be nice to imagine, I'll try to save my mind and eyes for the real thing." said another voice.

Mimi recognized the voice and quickly ran to the source, dropping her bow and arrow. "Matt Ishida come out of that bush this instant!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh. We're in for it now." He tried to run off, but Mr. Motomiya grasped his collar and dragged him to the tree opening. 

Mr. Motomiya gave Matt an amused face and stated as a matter of factly, "You mean your in for it."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Mr. Motomiya fell to the ground twitching. Mimi stood proud, wiping her hands as if they had dirt on them. "Or… maybe not," said Mr. Motomiya as he slowly tried to clutch his thumping head. Matt quickly shrieked in horror. "Oh no, I swear I meant it in a good way Mimi. I swear. Please don't hurt me. I only meant to say that you're the most beautiful girl I laid eyes on."

Mimi slowly turned her gaze from the lying figure of Mr. Motomiya to the horrified blonde. The anger shown on her face gradually turned to a sympathetic smile. "Oh

Matt…", whispered Mimi as she walked to Matt, and met his awaiting arms and lips.

Sora stood still and watched the couple. It seemed so unreal how the couple could go through an argument, and end up so magnificently content with each others presence without trying to rip each others throats out. 'That's Mimi for you', Sora's eyes then turned to the figure still on the ground. "Oh no, I almost forgot about you Mr. Motomiya", said Sora. She ran to 

Mr. Motomiya and steadily helped him up. 

Mr. Motomiya grunted several times in the process. He slowly lifted his head to see that Mimi and Matt were practically swallowing each others face. "I see Matt got out of this one, easily", grunted Mr. Motomiya as he quickly faced the other direction, "Sora, maybe we should leave this fluffy scene. I need to talk to you in private." 

Sora gladly accepted his invitation, "Mr. Motomiya, I would practically do anything to get out of here. Even have another lecture from Joe on the importance of washing your hands every time you finish a single match." Mr. Motomiya smiled, "Yah, Joe is nice lad, but sometimes he goes a little overboard."

They finally reached the opening of the forest where it met the training field. The training field was enormous. Enormous wasn't the right word for the field. A more appropriate description for it would be a valley. The grass in most was slightly overgrown, but in some places it was knee high. The sun now shone in the middle of the sky. It was probably noon, for the field was empty except for the occasional deer and other creatures. 

Sora gazed at the opening field. She loved the field. Every time she was in it she felt at a calm in her hectic life. Sora closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet air as the wind made her hair dance to their own rhythms. 'Sora…', came a hoarse whisper. Sora's eyes snapped wide open. The sky suddenly turned from a pale blue to a pitch black. She cautiously looked around. She couldn't see Mr. Motomiya anymore. "Mr. Motomiya…", she frantically asked as she looked around her for any sign of him, "Mr. Motomiya are you there. Mr. Motomiya this is no time to be joking. Mr. Motomiya?…Mr. Motomiya?!" 

Mithalcariel (me): SO SORRY about the cliff hanger. It was the only way. I know the plot seems confusing. It's confusing to me. eyes start to swirl Well, anywayz pleaz review. If you have any questions just email me or put it in your review. PLEAZ DON'T FLAME! puts on a begging face Also, one more thing, I didn't really edit my story. So there will probably be mistakes. Sorrie bout that. Thanx for reading.

SPECIAL THANX TO: Coffegirl, completely unaware, counter-kid, and sora rau for reviewing. You're all awesome. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! PLEAZ KEEP REVIEWING. 

*JeLLy_bEAn sorrie I haven't reviewed yet. I'll get to it soon. Promise. I'll try to see you at barrow downs. Buh bye. SO SO SO SO SO SLEEPY yawn 


	3. Meetings of Friendships part 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it took a really long time to get this second part to come out. It's just because I've been really occupied with my 'TEENANGER' life. Hehehehe. Just a few things before I start. The language that is used here besides English does not belong to me. Let me repeat that. The language that is used here besides English DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. If you have read my bio, you must have noticed that I am a really big fan of Tolkien's books. I'm a big fan of LoTR. So I wanted to have a little part of LoTR stuff in my fic. I decided to use the Quenya language that Tolkien used in his books. I'm sorry if I translated wrong. I'm a beginner at this and I had no help, besides web pages. Another thing is I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own the language Quenya. If you are wondering what Quenya is. It is an Elvish latin that Tolkien used in his books. There I think I said enough. Now on with the story, but don't sue me! Please. Hope you enjoy it.  
Symbols:   
* or # are used as footnotes for the Quenya translation to English. The translation to English will be at the end of the story.   
'' are used to when the character is thinking not actually talking.  
  
Meetings of Friendships Part 2  
  
The fear in Sora's eyes was now as plain as day. She anxiously withdrew out her scythe.  
  
"Sora…don't be scared", came a male voice.  
  
Sora turned to where the source of the voice was coming from. "Who are you? And where's Mr. Motomiya? Tell me!"  
  
A chuckle could be heard, "Sora…it seems you never changed. You were always protective of the people you cared about than yourself. You so remind me of my mother and Kari." Sora suddenly felt secure at the sound of the voice. 'Strange. I feel like I recognize this person. I feel so safe.' Sora felt herself being embraced into a warmth from behind.   
  
The chuckle was once heard again, "Sora, you don't have to worry. Your friend is quite alright", whispered the voice into Sora's ear as arms and then the rest of the body started to form. Sora looked at the arms that held her close and slowly turned around to look up to face a boy looking straight at her. The boy was about her age, maybe a little older. He was rather handsome for someone with a big mass of hair that matched his eyes. His chocolate eyes held a joy in them that Sora longed to have in hers. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar."  
  
The young boy smiled down at her. Sora felt her knees go weak. She dropped her scythe and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for pain to come from falling. She felt nothing, absolutely nothing. She opened her eyes to see what happened. To her amaze she was not falling. She looked up to see those same chocolate orbs full of amusement. "I'm right, you haven't changed at all," chuckled the boy.  
  
Sora was now really confused. She started to get frustrated, "Who are you, and how do you know me?" She tried to search his eyes for any answer, but he was good at hiding it.   
  
The young boy noticed her frustration and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, elenya sa ëa kulda*," he then bowed, "I cannot reveal my identity to you at the present time, but I am here to warn you of great danger that lurks in your next adventure."  
  
Sora just stood where she was and tried to come up with any thoughts of why he couldn't tell her who he was. "Why must you hide your identity?"  
  
The young boy's eyes no longer held their joy. They held a sort of wisdom and scares of past battles. "It would work best for your safety if you did not know. You will know soon enough…", his voice was serious.  
  
"Then what am I to call you by, stranger. Or should I call you stranger…of dreams.", smiled Sora. Then Sora quickly thought, 'What am I saying?! I sound like I'm one of those girls from Mimi's daydreams, that she so loves to talk about.'  
  
"You may call me whatever you like. That is of no importance of me. I've come to warn you of your journey."  
  
"Journey…", Sora asked herself, "I am not going on any sort of journey…" Sora then turned her face to the stranger and narrowed her eyes, "Tell me what you're talking about!"  
  
The young boy answered with frustration in his voice, "I would, but you keep on interrupting me! Argh!" The young boy was at the point of tearing out his hair, but he didn't want to mess his 'perfectly uncombed hair.' He took a deep breath and continued, "As I was saying, you will travel on your very first journey in a few days. It may seem impossible at first, but it's the only way to overcome the growth of the darkness and decrease it to a minimum. Until your journey, you will make new friendships. I advise you to strengthen your bonds with these people. You'll need their friendships to help you along the way. It will especially help you. I know this warning does not seem treacherous, but it'll make sense in the future to come."  
  
Sora was just gathering her thoughts when the stranger grabbed her and encircled her with his arms. He slowly leaned forward and whispered, "Elenya sa ëa kulda*…when you need me, I am not that far away from your grasp. But you must remember not to mention anything about our meeting. It works out for the best." Then he pulled away and gave one last look at Sora. He smiled and said, "Namárië, elenya sa ëa kulda. Elen síla lumenn' omentilievo."# He then took a few steps backwards and faded from sight. Just as sudden as the sky turned black when he came, it turned back to a pale blue.   
  
Sora stared at the spot where the stranger had just disappeared into thin air. She couldn't move. She wanted to grab for him before he left. Her mind screamed out at her for not trying hard enough to make her body move. At the same her mind was going over everything that happened. 'Who was he? How did he know my name? And most of all," she narrowed her eyes in confusion and shot open at a sudden thought, "how did he know my nickname and the language of…my family of old?" She was still in a daze when she heard a far off voice calling her name.  
  
"Sora? Sora!" came firm tone.   
  
Sora snapped out of her daze and shook her head. She looked up to see Mr. Motomiya's worried glance looking straight at her.   
  
"Sora, are you all right?"  
  
Sora smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."  
  
Mr. Motomiya didn't seem to buy it. "May I ask what you were so intensely thinking about?"  
  
Sora started to panic. 'Oh great. What am I going to say. I can't lie to him.' "Oh just some memories of a forgotten past." she said in a calm voice.   
  
"Memories, eh?" Mr. Motomiya didn't believe what Sora's excuse, but left at that. "Well, we better make a move on. The others are probably worried, if we aren't there for lunch."  
  
Mr. Motomiya started in the directions towards camp.  
  
Sora stared at Mr. Motomiya's retreating figure and turned her head back to the spot were He, the stranger stood. "Yeah…memories" she whispered. The wind picked up again, drawing her attention back to Mr. Motomiya. She ran after him to catch up.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the same time, two men rode on their horses at a trot. The road they traveled on was old, overrun with wild grass, weeds, and tree roots. The roadway wasn't bathed in light, for the only light source came from sun above that punctured the few gaps up in the tree tops. They didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry at all. Both men were cloaked in black armor. An armor as strong as dragon scales, but as light as a feather. The armor was not the style that was rigid nor bulky to move in, but smooth and flexible. Their horses had the same armor.   
  
The taller of the two sat upon a palomino horse. (a/n: A buttercup cream with a white mane kind of horse.) His eyes held a wisdom from many years past, although his outward appearance betrayed him of his true age. Though not known by many, his wisdom extended back to the age of when most forests were young and no darkness loomed in them. His age was unknown to all, but a selected few. His fairness matched his wisdom as well. His long, silky brown hair, with two or three tiny braids, extending down to his mid back. No branch nor wind disturbed his sleek brown locks. (a/n: The hair is not fake. It's REAL!! It's hard to believe, it's real though. I only wish I had hair like him and not my semi-frizzy hair.)   
  
The man narrowed his eyes and smirked. His younger companion noticed this. "We're near to the camp. We mustn't delay any longer. Let us ride in haste." He then leaned down and whispered words inaudible to all but his horse, "Willë nna yassen emma maranwë ëa,   
Yáraehtë." ** The moment the words escaped his mouth, his horse dashed off.  
  
The younger companion's gaze followed his elder. He grinned, nudging his horse forward and following pursuit. The wind blew in his chestnut hair, whipping it back and across his face, but most of the brown mass stayed up in its original position. He kept his gaze forward, except for a few glances at his senshi.   
  
The sun was setting when they reached view of the lake. They stopped to gaze over the lake. The village laid beside it. Most of the villagers were already inside talking of the day's events over their supper, but some were seen still slaving in the fields, trying to finish the day's work. Several of the villagers in the fields looked up to see the two fully clad ninja's in their armor. The senshi noticed this and pulled his horses reins to continue on to the camp. His pupil soon followed. But something was bothering the young man. He frowned when he caught sight of the camp. 'Teanya lerya voro ar ú hauta. Aiquen ëa tarna at vá lelyaú kauka fëar nan máca sí ar san fírëkuile. Avammë panda lië i lertavarna. Aiquen merë, san lertalendë. Nan an sí, lerta-alassië tulnnan mi i enta selerinya, faila Ilúvatar.'# # Hints of a smile were seen on his face each time he thought of his sister.   
  
When they reached the camp, the night had crept in and most of the camp was getting ready for a nice sleep. Two trainees noticed the pair, they immediately bowed to the new arrivals and took the reins of their horses.   
  
Yáraehtë snorted at the action, but did not budge. Yáraehtë's rider leaped off, landing on the floor without a puff of dust emerging from the dusty ground. He bowed in return to the trainees.   
  
"I am Koushiro Izumi.", said the a little red haired boy. "My friend here is Ken Ichijouji." Ken was taller than Koushiro by few feet. His eyes gazed over the two strangers, "You must be Gennai. We've been expecting your arrival for more than a fortnight."  
  
Yáraehtë's rider replied, "Aye, I am he. I am surprised that news of my arrival reached you so quickly."  
  
Ken narrowed his cold blue eyes and smirked, "I have my sources. The masters knew of your arrival long before, I learned of you."  
  
"Well, how are the old grumps? I've not seen them in quite a while.", replied Gennai with an amused smirked.  
  
Koushiro was getting uneasy with Ken's boasting. He desperately wanted the subject to change, therefore, he was glad when Gennai changed it. He feared Ken would boast again, and so spoke, "I can take you to them if you'd like?"  
  
Gennai grinned wider, "I appreciate the offer." He glanced back to his pupil, who had been sitting on his horse the whole time. His pupil looked from the trainees to his master, and then nodded. He leaped off his horse in the same style as Gennai, although his landing was not as light. Gennai turned back to Koushiro and Ken. They were looking questionably at his pupil. "Koushiro, Ken, I'd like you to meet my pupil, Huorërína." Huorërína bowed.  
  
Koushiro was curious of the Huorërína. "Greetings, Huorërína.", said Koushiro bowing. Koushiro didn't hear Ken, so he looked back. Ken lowered his head in a bow and frowned. Koushiro was beginning to become nervous again.  
  
Huorërína nodded to both of them and looked at Gennai.  
  
Gennai chuckled, "Ah, boys no need to set grudges on the first day of meeting." Gennai stopped chuckling and turn towards Koushiro. "Koushiro, may we have the privilege of seeing the masters now? We have urgent business to attend to."  
  
"Ah, yes!," exclaimed Koushiro. "I almost forgot. If you follow me, please. Ken, can you attend to the horses." Ken complied grudgingly.   
  
As the newly arrivals walked behind Koushiro, most of the trainees stared at them. Whispers and murmurs spread of the arrivals like wild fire. Finally, Koushiro stopped in front of a hill. A stone path led the way up to a small building. The building was surrounded by giant trees with smaller trees surrounding the rest of the hill. A small stream ran along the side of the stone path, and if one followed it to its end, they would find out that it fed into the lake.   
  
Koushiro broke the silence, "This is Ósanwë-centa, its where the masters meet and discuss matters of importance. I've not ventured farther from this point, for fear of upsetting the masters."  
  
Gennai looked towards Ósanwë-centa and spoke, "Koushiro, I thank you for kindness. This will do. We can find our way, we wouldn't want to risk you getting in trouble." Gennai smiled at Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro bowed, excusing himself, "It was a pleasure escorting you. Now if you would excuse me, I have other cares to attend to before I retire to my bedchambers." Koushiro walked off. When he was a few yards away, he waved and left.  
  
Gennai waved back, and turned his attention to Ósanwë-centa. 'I've fulfilled your wishes, sire. The rest is up to them now.', he looked to his pupil. He tried to put on a calm air, but Gennai can tell he was eager to see his sister. "Come now, Huorërína. The masters are awaiting our arrival." Gennai led the way up the stone path, but when he didn't hear his pupil's footsteps, he turned around. He noticed Huorërína's hesitation. Gennai walked back to Huorërína. "What troubles you, Huorërína?"  
  
Huorërína shifted his head to Ósanwë-centa. "It has been too long. You told me of my destiny, Gennai. What if the masters put on airs of me? They know who I was, not who I am now. What if I falter off course? Not only will they judge me, but they will judge you. The masters, along with everyone else, will persecute. What if…?  
  
"My lad, do not bombard yourself with needless questions. Your destiny has been decided. No one can change that, not even the masters nor I. Only you can change your destiny. It is up to you to take it, or leave it. At that point on, your path is straight forward. It is board in most parts, but narrow in others. Do not let the narrow places scare you. You will not falter, if you have the will to succeed." Gennai gave his pupil a grin, and patted him on the back. "Set those matters aside, joyful matters do not mix well with them." Gennai looked up into the night air, "Your sister's presence is near by, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, her presence is ever strong.", answered Huorërína, looking up at Ósanwë-centa.   
  
"Well, Huorërína, we've procrastinated enough. Let's go and meet our old friends." Huorërína nodded, and followed Gennai. They walked up the stone path and were met by two guards. They bowed when they saw Gennai, accompanied by Huorërína. They both opened the doors to a candle lit room. Gennai entered the room. Huorërína did the same. The doors shut behind, and the candles grew brighter. Four dark figures sat cross-legged in an open circle. The leader of the four stood up, "Gennai…why have you returned…" He then unsheathed a sword and held it in front of him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*my star that is flame-colored.   
# farewell, my star that is flame-colored. A star shall shine on the hour of our next meeting.ßthis last sentence is taken from Frodo's and Gildor's meeting, LoTR:94  
**fly to wherein our destiny is, Yáraehtë.  
# # My road goes without stopping. Whoever is crossing it will not go without broken spirits, but every now and then life will expire. I won't involve people that can be spared. If they so choose to, then let them be. But for now, let me enjoy the sight of my sister, enchanted Eru.  
  
Mithalcariel /Eldarion: Well, it took me a long time to finally get time to finish the second part of this chapter. There is a part three, but I need to work on that. I'm dreadfully sorry for making people wait this long. It's longer than I expected people to wait. Once again, I'm extremely sorry for making you wait this long. Now, I have a long list of thank you's to the wonderful reviewers that reviewed!:  
  
Taraboriel: Tara, I made you even more warm and fuzzy. You have a second thank you! Yay! *chesse* Thanks for continuing to review. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to reading all of your fics, but I can tell you this. You are talented in making me laugh! See you at bd. *you don't need me to write a face, you see my face everyday at bd. Wow, that sounded harsh. lol*  
  
Dark n' Dreary: Thank you for reviewing my story! I appreciate it very much, but I think the goldfish have already attacked me for procrastinating this long to post the next part. *wink*  
  
Tai lover: I'm glad you liked my fic enough, that you wanted more of it. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you aren't mad at me. *smile*  
  
Kim: Ah, I'm also glad you liked my fic. Dreadfully sorry for my procrastination. Hopefully, I'll get the next part done in a shorter amount of time, than this one. *determined face*   
  
a: A, your review makes me smile each time I read it. I'm sorry for the delay. You won't have to worry now about me not continuing. All you have to worry about is me trying to finish the chapters before I get to the age of eighty. *wink*  
  
XxTakayaxX: Boy am I glad you said that. It built my confidence up. *hug*  
  
The Digital Duo: Duo, you are in for a special treat. This chapter was a cliffe too. I hoped you liked this one as much as you liked the other one! *joyful face*  
  
Sora/loves/Tai: Sorry Sora for not making this chapter longer. I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to make the reviewers wait longer. The fic was already due over five months ago. I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter as a gift to you and all the other reviewers! *grin*  
  
Whispers of a nameless fear (Niphredil): Thank you, Niphredil! I was beginning to think the first chapter was a little awkward compared with the others.   
  
Thank you to all the reviewers (including the first ones)  
  
Special notice: I have altered the first chapter to try to make it fit better with the other ones. But sadly, by alternating the first chapter, the people who reviewed the first chapter, their reviews are erased. But to the people that first reviewed, I will not forget you. I am privileged to have had your reviews, and I will always keep you in mind when I write my stories. *smile* That also includes all the reviewers too! 


	4. Meetings of Friendships part 3

Hey everyone! I felt like posting this in a hurry due to it being my birthday! I made wish, and guess what it was! Well, I'm not telling or it won't come true. ;) I didn't have enough time to proof read this fic, b/c being in a hurry to put it out, but I hope you all like it! It has some corny attempts at humor in it, but I tried my best right. Ok, I know, only write at what you're good at. Well, you're probably saying press the off button on her. Ok I'll do it for you. *OFF* *writes down: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own the Quenya language. On with the story!*  
  
Meetings of Friendships (Part 3)  
  
"Well, Huorërína, we've procrastinated enough. Let's go and meet our old friends." Huorërína nodded, and followed Gennai. They walked up the stone path and were met by two guards. They bowed when they saw Gennai, accompanied by Huorërína. They both opened the doors to a candle lit room. Gennai entered the room. Huorërína did the same. The doors shut behind, and the candles grew brighter. Four dark figures sat cross-legged in an open circle. The leader of the four stood up, "Gennai…why have you returned…" He then unsheathed a sword and held it in front of him.   
Gennai said nothing, but hints of a smile were plastered on his smooth features. Huorërína was puzzled, still he kept his face straight.   
The leader took a fighting stance. "Answer me!" Gennai continued to look at him in silence, his blue eyes dancing about the leader's hidden face. "Comply!" The leader's frustration showed in the way he held his sword. Finally, the leader leaped at Gennai. He lifted his sword up, trying to strike a death blow to Gennai's skull.  
All sound stilled except for the sound of the quick paced sword striking through air. Followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. The leader chuckled and sheathed his sword. The lights in the room brightened, making all faces exposed to each other.   
Huorërína eyes widened to see his master crouching on the floor holding his head. Huorërína opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Only groaning and curses could be heard from the crouching figure.  
Huorërína looked to the leader, who was now laughing and barely able to keep himself standing from his hysterical laughter. "Gennai, it seems your humor has not diminished during these past years, and neither has the hardness of your head." By this time, the other three figures still sitting down joined their leader in laughing uncontrollably.   
Gennai looked up, narrowing his eyes, "I'm glad you find humor in the harming of one so old. Is this how one is greeted in this village? I'm more accustomed to a handshake." Gennai stood up, trying to keep a straight face, obviously not achieving it. Gennai broke into laughter.  
"Welcome back, Gennai. Our prayers of your return has been granted by the Valar.   
Laituvalmet!" (We shall bless them.!) The leader embraced Gennai in a tight hug. The other representatives stood and greeted Gennai in much the same way, followed in laughter.   
While the representatives and Gennai enjoyed themselves in laughter, Huorërína found slight humor in his master's greeting. Huorërína found it hard to not join in laughing, but only satisfied himself in him smiling.  
Gennai noticed his pupil through his hysterics and cleared his throat. "Well, enough with this nonsense. Let's get to the matter at hand." Noticing the seriousness in Gennai's tone, the representatives' laughter died and their memory of the reason of Gennai's arrival was close to mind.  
Gennai motioned Huorërína to join him at his side. When Huorërína did so, Gennai looked to the representatives and extended an upward hand to his left, "Dear friends, I liked to introduce you to Huorërína. Among you, he is known as Taichi Kamiya, under the title of Prince Taichi of Nertë-Oronti."  
Huorërína looked towards the representatives, nodded and bowed. He raised himself and looked at each representative closely. Each representative bowed lowly to their fallen King's son.   
The leader that Prince Taichi was overly familiar with, stepped out amongst his peers. His hair was light brown, but a shade draker than Gennai's. It was cut shortly, with the exceptance of a braid at the side of his ear. (a/n: Looks somewhat like the hairstyle of Anakin in Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the clones. I love that hair! ^-^) His eyes corresponded to his hair. The leader dressed in a dark blue robe. Gold embroideries were sewn onto his robes in shapes of vines and leaves. He was head taller than Taichi, and so looked down on Taichi. "I pledged my allegiance to Lord Kamiya, therefore, it would be my duty and an honor to do the same to his son." The leader bowed low.  
Prince Taichi extended his hand and lifted the chin of the man. "What is your name?"  
"Forgive me, I am Lord Ishida, overseer of this camp." He raised himself up, then looked to his representatives. "These are my friends and secondary chiefs. My second in command is Mr. Motomiya."  
Taichi moved his eyes to Lord Ishida's right. There stood a brown haired man by name of Mr. Motomiya all dressed in a black uniform. (a/n: You dedicated Digimon fans must forgive me. I forgot how most of the parents look like. It's been a long time since I've seen their parents' appearances.) His black clothes seemed to be look like an extra skin fit tight to him. His boots were knee-high, although sturdy they, were as flexible to move with as were his clothes. Mr. Motomiya's clothes were so closely alike to the trainees, except for the exception of his long richard green cloak. He stepped forward, bowed lightly, then returned to his position, Lord Ishida's right side.   
"At Mr. Motomiya's side is his wife, Mrs. Motomiya. She is the head of the provision division." Mrs. Motomiya had a black cloak on. Her face wasn't visible from where Prince Taichi was standing, due to her hood covering it. Mrs. Motomiya stepped forward and bowed in the same manor as her husband did.   
Taichi nodded lightly and turned his attention to the person on the left side of Lord Ishida. "And finally, to my left is Mr. Tachikawa. He is the head of the attire and weaponry provisions." Mr. Tachikawa was dressed in the same fashion as Mr. Motomiya, for the exception of a black cloak hanging from his wide shoulders. Mr. Tachikawa greeted Prince Taichi with a grin and turned back to Lord Ishida.   
Prince Taichi smiled and looked to Lord Ishida, "Mae govannen. (Well met)."   
Lord Ishida looked to his subordinates and dismissed them to their sleeping stations. They bowed to Lord Ishida and left the room, leaving Lord Ishida, Gennai, and Prince Taichi to discuss matters.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Guards outside Ósanwë-centa, the meeting house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the two strangers walked inside, the guards closed the door. They looked straight towards the glistening lake below.   
The guard to the right sighed, "Boy, the one night it's perfect to go swimming, I'm stuck on guard duty!" He lowered his head and slackened in his stance.  
His partner looked just as disappointed as him, although, she kept her stance.   
"Ow! Why did you do that for?!", asked the disappointed young guard.  
"Don't whine! It's already annoying being here, stuck on guard duty with you. Your whining isn't much of a help.", complained the purple haired guard. She exhaled to emphasis her annoyance.  
The spiky brown haired boy grumbled and imitated his partner. This only annoyed the girl even more. "Ouch!"  
"That's it, Davis! Once we get off duty, I'm going to…argh!", exclaimed Yolie.  
Davis loved to play on Yolie's fustrations. He was feeling bored, so he decided to lighten things up a little bit. He tried to imitate Yolie's girly voice, "Once we get off duty, I'm going to…argh!"   
"Argh…argh…*grinding teeth*…argh. *twitching of the eye*!" Yolie's frustration was followed by Davis' snickering. Yolie grabbed Davis' shirt and was about to hit Davis, "Yolie! Davis!" Yolie looked over and quickly dropped Davis. Davis still snickered quietly. "I'm sorry, Sora!" Yolie saluted Sora and bowed in apology.   
Matt walked up next to Sora, laughing. "Sora, let them go. Don't be so hard on them."  
Sora looked at Matt and grinned, "I wasn't going to yell at them, only someone like Joe would do that."  
"Ahem…", came a voice from behind Sora.  
"Eh…", Sora slowly turned around to notice Joe standing with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping. "Hehehehe, hahaha, oh Matt stop trying mimic my voice." Sora slapped Matt on the back in a joking manner, making Matt stumble forward. "Ugh…"  
Joe let out a heavy sigh, and pushed up his glasses. (a/n: I know, back in this age, glasses were probably not invented yet, but hey how could Joe or Yolie see then. So let's say they were. ^-^) "Sora, come on. You can up with something better than that lame excuse." "Well…" "Don't interrupt me, Sora! Now, I'm really disappointed in all of you, but now is not the time to dwell on your habits." , he looked at Yolie and Davis, "You two are relieved of your duties, but that does not mean that you can do whatever you please…" Joe looked up to see Davis and Yolie no where to be found. "Hey! Where did you guys go?" Matt pointed behind Joe.  
"So, Yolie, where do you want to go? Maybe we should go find Kari and go to the lake. What do you think?"  
Yolie rolled her eyes, "Where do I want to go? I'll tell you where, away from you!" "Aw…come on Yolie, that was a little harsh." "Yah,…that was a little harsh, but I'll tell you something…it's true!" "Yolie!" "Stop whining!" Davis continued to follow behind Yolie down the hill.   
"Hey you guys! I'm not done talking to you guys!" yelled Joe as he ran after the two youngsters. "If I continue all of this chasing, I'm going to get a bloody nose. Oh my goodness, was that a drop of blood!"  
Matt and Sora looked at each other and burst out laughing. Soon after their laughter, they took places at the doors of Ósanwë-centa. After a few minutes of silence, Sora heard laughing from within the building. She was curious to see what was so funny, but held her stance. She soon heard another outburst of laughing. Sora's curiosity was getting to her, so to calm her nerves a little, she asked Matt what he thought was going on. "Matt, what do you think is happening in there?" She kept her gaze at darkened east sky. "Matt…Matt?" She looked to see Matt sleeping in place, with a bubble blowing out his left nostril. Sora lifted her finger and whispered, "Matt…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Prince Taichi's important meeting within Ósanwë-centa~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lord Ishida signaled Gennai and Prince Taichi to sit down. "Well, the time has come."  
Gennai turned his head from a candle flame to Lord Ishida, "Yes, we cannot delay more than is necessary for the benefit of the of Nertë-Oronti. Taichi is ready, I've taught him everything I know."  
Lord Ishida gazed at Taichi, "I have no doubt that he is ready, but I'm not sure if the others are ready. They do not know yet that they are to be going on this grave journey. Some of them have not even passed the trials yet. I still worry for them."  
Gennai sighed, "Like I have said before, we cannot delay much further. If we wait more than the enemies forces will be beyond our number."  
Lord Ishida looked at Gennai in frustration, "I know that! I only wish we had more time! Time has never been on my side."  
Gennai looked at Lord Ishida gravely, "Time has never been on anyone's side."  
"When are the trials to be set?", interrupted Taichi.   
"The trials were to begin today, but were delayed.", replied Lord Ishida. "Until when?"  
Lord Ishida turned his head fully to Taichi, "We haven't decided. We were deciding to have it a week from now."  
Taichi looked straight into Lord Ishida eyes, "Prolonging it that long will not be a good idea. Announce to everyone that the trials are to be held starting tomorrow at dawn.", he looked at Gennai for approval. Gennai nodded.  
"But the others are not ready!"  
Taichi looked at Lord Ishida, "Ready or not, we have to take off from here within a week. The enemy will not care if the others are not ready. You know deep in your mind, Lord Ishida, that this is the right decision. I'm surprised for someone as strong as you would let your heart interfere. One advice to you Ishida before I leave, don't let your heart blind you . The heart is weak, it always leads to rash decisions." Taichi stood and looked at his master. "I will find my own sleeping accommodation for tonight. I will meet you both here before dawn. My decision on the trials stays the same. I leave it up to the both of you to reach your final verdict. Namárië (Farewell)  
Lord Ishida stood up, "Where are you going?"  
Taichi ignored Lord Ishida's question and exited Ósanwë-centa.  
Lord Ishida was about to run after him to stop Taichi from leaving, but Gennai put a hand up. Lord Ishida looked down at Gennai. "Did you teach him that,…about the heart?" Gennai shook his head and closed his eyes. "I can teach him fighting skills, mind skills, but I have not taught him about how to view his feelings. He's his own teacher at that. His parents' death was a greater teacher at though.", sighed Gennai.  
Lord Ishida sighed, "He's right though. Damn, that kid is so damn right. It sickens me!"  
Gennai slightly smiled at this, "Now I know why Lord Kamiya left you in charge of him." "Perhaps", replied Gennai.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Sora and Matt~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
POP! "Gah!", Matt jumped and took a fighting position. Sora laughed at Matt's reaction, but suddenly stopped when she noticed the doors open. She looked to see a tall, big brown-haired guy standing at the side of her. Sora's mouth dropped. Matt saw Sora's reaction to the Prince Taichi, and tried to pull Sora out of it. "It's you…but…how…where…how did you get to be here, I didn't call you?"  
Prince Taichi looked strangely down at the auburn haired girl staring straight at him. "My name is Huorërína, it seems you have confused me with someone else."  
Sora shook her head, "No, I never misplace a face. I know it's you. Remember, you're the guy from my…" "Sora!"  
Sora felt something tugging her arm, and looked down to see Matt looking at her worriedly from a kneeling position. She looked at him puzzling. He whispered, "That's Prince Taichi!" "What?!" Matt was too embarrassed to answer, and so just pulled her down to a kneeling position.  
Taichi just smiled and nodded. He walked away, taking mental note not to associate with anyone in this camp more than necessary, or their clumsiness will rub off on him. 'Now, to find Kari…'  
  
Sora was too shocked to apologize to Taichi. She watched him walk down the hill, then turned to Matt. She hit him square in the head. "Ow!! What was that for?!" "That was not for telling me sooner!"   
Matt rubbed his head, "What do you mean?! I was the one that stopped you from drooling on the floor. I was the one that stopped you from spilling your fantasies of how you thought he was your prince charming to him…" *SMACK*  
Birds flew from nearby trees, and into the sky from the sudden noise. Sora stood annoyed, with her eyes twitching, "That was for spilling my embarrassing moment to me." Sora stomped down the hill away from Matt's twitching body. "Sora…ugh."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kari's room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kari, tell me, what should I give Matt for our anniversary?", Mimi repeatedly asked Kari.  
Kari was getting tired and wanted to go to sleep, "I don't know Mimi. I haven't been in a relationship before, I wouldn't know."  
"Oh Kari, stop that nonsense, just tell me what you think. And don't tell me any of that 'I haven't been in a relationship before nonsense, that puts me to *yawn* sleep."  
Kari sighed and mumbled, "Well, I've said that five times and you're still up asking."  
"What did you say? I should give him a new black cloak! Wow, that's a wonderful idea! I would never have though of that! Thanks Kari! Good night!"  
"Uh…", Kari's blood shot eyes were big as saucers. Kari felt like ripping Mimi's head off, but restrained it. She sighed and tried to go to sleep when she saw a shadow on the floor. She tensed up, and slowly reached for her knife in her boot, at the side of the bed. Too late. The black figure was already inside, and kicked Kari's boot aside. Kari was about to scream for Mimi to wake up, but the black figure covered her head and grabbed her around the waist. She tried to struggle, but stopped short, when she heard him whisper, "Shhhhh…it's ok. It's me, Tai, sis." Her eyes went wide.   
Kari suddenly noticed she was outside her quarters and the ground was rapidly moving beneath her. All she could see were blots of green and brown. Once she noticed she stopped moving, she looked up. There were those same chocolate brown eyes looking down at her, "Papa…"  
Tai smiled, "No Kari, it's me Tai." He still hung on to her, but now tightened his embrace around her.  
"Tai…", she whispered, "I knew you'd come. I felt it. I also knew because the masters told me." She hugged him and pulled away from him. "Now let me look at you. My, you've grown. You've actually grown up to be less ugly than you were before! *gasp*"   
Tai stuck out his tongue, making Kari laugh, him falling suit. "Well, I can't say the same for you. You're still the same size!", Tai stood to his full stature. Kari tried to tip toe, but to no advantage. Tai noticed Kari pout, "Don't worry, watch in a year from now, you'll be as tall as this tree." He patted a tree next to him, making some birds up top nervous from the shaking. *SPLAT, SPLAT* (a/n: My birds do this when I scare them. ;) ) "Ugh…this stinks!" Kari's giggles turned to laughter. "Eww…Tai, now you have to take a shower, you stink worst than you did before." Tai looked at Kari. "Nice comment, Kari!" exasperated Tai. "Well, what do you expect, you're hair still looks like a bird's nest. It's the ideal place for a bird to poop!", Kari laughed so hard she wanted to go to the bathroom.   
Tai laughed along with Kari, but then noticed how loud they were. "Shhhh…we should head back. If we make anymore noise, they'll think we were the enemy." Kari nodded. Tai took hold of Kari, "Hold on tight."   
Kari sighed disgustingly, "Do I have to? I don't want to get the bird poop on me." Kari giggled, Tai just smirked, "It's up to you, unless you want a rough ride, I suggest you hold on." Kari did as she was told and soon enough she was back at her quarters.Kari waved good night to Tai, and he left. Kari sighed contently in her soft bed. 'Aw…a nice, warm, soft bed. Now, I'll get some sleep.'   
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
Kari opened her eyes and looked annoyingly at Mimi. Kari sighed, 'Ok, maybe I'll never get to sleep in the lifetime I spend with Mimi.'   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**  
  
Well, that's it for now. I know I promised to put more, but I just felt like posting. It being my birthday made me do things that I felt too lazy to do in years. ^-^ I hoped you liked it. One more note: About a month ago, I was seriously thinking of discontinuing this fic. I'm over thinking it, and I just might change that decision. I'm not sure. ;) Ok, I'll spill it out: At least ten reviews, at least. Just a few, reviews right. ;)   
  
Special Thanks to:   
  
I.N.O.A.N: I'm glad you liked the fic and that you like lotr. I'm thinking of writing a lotr fic soon. Make that soon into thirty years from habit I have of taking forever to post. ;) But, if everything works out, I look forward to you reading it. ^-^  
  
Taichi Kamiya: Thanks for the summary of my story. ;) Now I have a shorter way of describing that chapter to my friends. I have that problem that it takes a long time for me to describe one simple thing. My sister complains about it. But whatever, she'll have to deal with it. Mwuahahaha. Ok, well, I look forward to more summary reviews. ^-^  
  
Taiora Fan: The guy with Gennai is Tai. I just used another name for him, so as to hide his identity from others. Like Frodo did...but we won't go there. ;) Well, unluckily for Tai, it didn't work. Well, (I notice I say well alot, I mean alot.) I'm super glad that you love my story. I look forward to seeing more reviews. If you have any more questions, just ask.   
  
Thanks to all that reviewed!!!I look forward to more reviews from you all. And just at least, ten reviews, at least ten. Pretty Please!  
Ok, I'll cut the crap. Review please.  
Hehehe ^-^   
From Mithalcariel (Eldarion) 


End file.
